Seiya And Usagi This Love
by Chepianna
Summary: This is my second fanfic :  This takes place a few months after the Starlights leave earth returning to their home planet.


Usagi laid at home in her bed, phone in hand waiting for Mamoru to call her. After defeating Galxia the starlights went home and Mamoru had left back for the States to start the college expereince he was already far behind on. She was lonely, school was boring as usual and she only talked to Mamoru once a month due to his busy schedule. Suddenly the phone rang, Usagi jumped up in shock, she must of forgotten that she had the phone in her hand and was waiting for a call from her love overseas. "Hello, Tsukino residence" she said answering the phone. "Usako." said a males voice on the other end. It was Mamoru and he sounded less then enthused to be talking to her. Usagi must not have noticed, she spoke happily rambling on to the man she missed so much. "Mamo-chan! How are things going for you, are studies going well? I miss you the girls and I.." "Usagi!" Mamoru had cut her off with a stern yell of her name. She pushed the phone away from her ear for a second only to hear Mamoru continue his message. "Usagi, were over." He spoke firmly and Usagi's eyes began to water. Before she could say anything she heard a females voice in the background " you told me you would break up with that sniveling brat from home, have you done it yet we have been fooling around for at least a month now and I can't ke.." He had hung up, the dial tone of the phone filled Usagi's ears as the words the woman had spoken replayed in her head. Usagi creid all night, she couldn't help it, she had treid to call Mamoru but to no avail he never answered. "This is it, it's over" she thought, as she finally creid herself to sleep.

Mean while Seiya was back at her home planet, staring out the window daydreaming about her Odango. Oh how she missed her, she knew she would never see her again the thought alone killed her, she had been depressed from the time they arrived home, and her princess knew it. "Is he treating you right" Seiya murmured under softly as a tear ran down her cheek. "Seiya" a woman spoke in a soft voice, the voice was that of her princess the one she had went to Earth to find. "Its been three months, you miss Sailor Moon don't you?" Seiya gulped "princ.." "Don't you?" she asked again. Seiya nodded in response. "Go to her" the woman said with a smile as she snapped her fingers and Seiya disappeared from the room in a flash of light. Seiya appeared in the apartment that he stayed in while he was on earth "wait" He looked down at himself "I'm a boy again!"

The next day Usagi left for school, for once she was running on time, she walked into her home room and sat down at her desk, she was more then on time she was early no one was there. She glanced at the drawing she had drawn on the desk when she had first started to love Seiya, but she said nothing due to being Mamoru's girl freind at the time. She began to cry again and then looked back at the desk where Seiya used to sit, he would have known something that would cheer her up he was good at that. Eventually the whole class was there, the teacher entered the room "I have an announcement to make." The class looked up except Usagi. " We have the return of a formal student, class please welcome back Seiya Kou" Usagi's head popped up as a tear ran down her cheek, Seiya looked directly at her slightly with a sad look on his face, he noticed she had been crying, her eyes were glassy, his sadness quickly turned to anger. He knew who had made her cry and by the look of her face she had been crying a lot. It was that damned Mamoru, what did he do to make her cry? Seiya would be sure to find out.

Seiya took his seat behind Usagi "Hello Seiya" Usagi said in a soft voice, "Odango..." he spoke in a whisper to her "Don't call m..." Usagi said and then stopped, she was no longer taken and she kind of liked his pet name for her. Seiya looked almost shocked at her stopping mid sentence, he knew it, it had to be that Mamoru that made her cry.

After class Seiya had planned to approach Usagi but instead as he was packing his bag she approached him. "Welcome back Seiya, I didn't think you would be coming back here." He looked to Usagi, he wanted to tell her that he had came back just for her but couldn't, not yet first he needed to figure out what was going on. " I was sent here, my princess sent me here to make sure there was no trouble here on earth." This was a complet a lie he couldn't transform anymore he was a full fledged male now, with no extraordinary powers. "Oh, I see" she said slightly disappointed. "Well I'll see you tomorrow then Seiya, I'm glad your back." Usagi then walked out of the room and down the hall going to her locker so she could change her shoes and leave. "Odango!" She turned to see Seiya as she was putting on her left shoe, the right one already on. "Your still here Seiya?" she was leaving the school very late today. "I was waiting for you by door but you hadn't left yet and I was worreid. Can I walk you home?" She sheepishly smiled "Sorry, Seiya but I'm going to Rei's to study." He walked towards her and grabbed her wrist dragging her as he spoke "Then I'll walk you there." Usagi couldn't argue and she knew it. Seiya was very stubborn. "So Odango, how have you been." Her eyes began to tear up as she thought about the conversation she had with Marmoru the previous night, her eyes started to tear up but she held them back, and with a fake smile replied "Fine, school has been boring as usual." He noticed that she was holding back tears and decided it would be best not to ask just yet about her relationship with that guy. "Well of course things have been boring, I haven't been around." He said with a cocky smirk on his lips. "Of course" she replied sarcastically rolling her eyes.

They had finally made it to Rei's Seiya walked with her to the temple entrance where the girls were waiting for their always late freind. They all gasped looking down at the sight of their freind holding Seiya's hand their fingers intertwined. Rei ran up to Usagi before she could even figure out what was going on. "Usagi what do you think your doing!" Usagi looked down at her hand that appereantly had been holding Seiya's from the time they had left the school when he had grabbed her wrist, she didn't even notice, her face then turned red. Before she could say anything Rei began to yell again " You have Mamoru, what do yo…." Usagi began to cry and yelled letting go of Seiya's hand at that point. "Shut up Rei!" She then ran as fast as she could crying all the way until she reached her house.

Back at Rei's the girls sat with Seiya in the room where they would usually study, they drilled him with questions, most of them being from Minako asking about Yaten. If Yaten had a girlfreind, if he would be coming back, if he missed her. Seiya just laughed at the questions then answered "Yaten is a she you know that right?" Minako turned a bright red then responded "So are you!" he sighed "No not anymore." They all looked at him confused. "I'll explain later, anyways" he turned to Rei "Why did Usagi start to cry when you mentioned Marmoru?" Rei shook her head "I have no idea, has she said anything to you guys?"They all shook their heads as Minako spoke up "She seemed out of it this morning, at least until Seiya showed up." Re let out a sigh "Well I hope she's ok." Mina stood up "I'm going to go over to see her I'll call you all later to let you know what's going on." Seiya stood up "I'm coming with you!" Minako walked over to Seiya "Just let me go, she needs to talk to a girl." "But" he responded "Don't worry I'll let you know what's going on". He wanted to argue but he didn't he just nodded and headed out the door to go home.

"He broke up with me." Usagi said her eyes streaming tears. "He was cheating on my for at least a month." The girls words still echoed in her head. Minako held her freind close as she creid. "Usagi , I" "Why didn't I just say no to him going to the U.S." Minako kissed you Usagi on her forehead. "Usagi, he was a dick he would of ended up cheating on you here to, you were just being a good girlfreind. Believe me no guy is worth your tears Usagi. I know it's not what you want to hear, but you will find someone who has eyes for only you." Usagi looked up to her freind "You think so?" she sniffled "I know it and I think he is closer than you think." She smiled up to Minako a few tears still lingered in her eyes. "Now I think I should go home it's already 12:30 in the morning and we have class in the morning. Try to get some sleep and don't worry about that ass you can do better than him anyways!" Minako gave a thumbs up and wink to her freind. "Thanks Minako, I'll see you tomorrow." Minako nodded as she headed out the door. Usagi then went back up to her room and put on her pink bunny pajamas she then plopped down on her bed full force and feel asleep almost at the moment she laid down. It was different for Minako tho, on her way home she stopped at a pay phone to call Seiya. "HE DID WHAT!" Seiya yelled over the phone. "I know, but Seiya don't tell her I told you, she will when she is ready." She hung up the phone before Seiya responded she knew it would just be him ranting and she just wanted to go home and sleep.

Seiya laid in his bed staring up at the ceiling fan that span above him. "You had your chance, now it's my turn." He said pissed as he thought about punching that ass in his face, those thoughts slowly disappeared with thoughts of how Usagi could now be his, and he would make her the happiest person on earth, no in the universe.

The next day Seiya left his apartment very early so he could meet Usagi before she left, when he ariaved their the sun was just rising. He stood with his back agiast a nearby tree as he waited for Usagi to leave her home. It was at least a good thirty minutes before he saw Usagi leave her house, he waited to see if she would notice him, she did't as a matter of fact she walked right pass him her head looking down at the ground. He then began to follow her, she never noticed unil he whispered "Odango" In her ear. "Ahh!" She screamed very loud as all the people looked at the two with confused looks on their faces. "Oh Seiya its you." she said and then looked down to the ground. "Odango...I" Seiya ran to her side and grabed her hand. She did nothing, she didn't pull away but she didn't grasp back either. Seiya quickly turned to block her path, she ran right into him. "Hey, sorry" she then looked down at her had noticing something was different, her face slightly lit up in a pinkish hue. "Seiya, what are you doing?" she said as she looked up into his eyes. He looked back into hers, not once had he seen a girl as beautiful as Usagi, or as sad. "I'm here for you." He then brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it, then he gave her a gental tap on one of her buns. "Thank you." she said softly and then moved around him and continued to walk to school with her head down, the thought of Mamoru and the voice of the other girl refused to leave her mind.

Later that day durring lunch at school Makoto, Minako, and Ami went out side to eat lunch under their usual spot but Usagi was missing, this was strange for her she was never late for lunch. Finaly Minako told everyone what had happened between Usagi and Mamoru. They just couldn't believe how heartles he was. "What can we do?" Ami asked her head looking to the ground. "I don't think there is much we can do, but just be here when she needs us." Makoto said softly. Minako just sat there looking to the schools roof, she knew Usagi was there and she knew the one thing her friend needed was a destraction. Seiya should be able to handle it, she thought to her self.

On the roof Usagi sat with her back to the railing, she sat there crying asking herself why this had to happen. They were supposed to have a happy future together, a child, a kingdom. What would happen to Chibi-Usa. Just then she heard the door to the roof open and there stood Seiya. She quickly tried to wipe away all of her tears but before she knew it Seiya had stooped down right infront of her. "Odango, I know what happened I'm sorry." He then huged her tightly pulling her head to his chest. She blushed slightly but started to cry again. "Let it out, like I said earlier I'm hear for you." She cried for a little while longer then she thought for a second, how does he know what happened? She looked up at Seiya her tears were finaly drying up "How di.." her question was cut short, Seiya pressed his lips gentaly against hers, her eyes widened but she didn't pull away. She decided then that it wasn't important, she figured Minako had told him, plus he wouldn't had been there to let her cry if he didn't care. For now she would just enjoy the kiss to the best of her ability besides his lips were soft and warm plus she was single now so she had no reason to feel guilty. Seiya moved one of his hands to her cheek and then pulled away. Usagi smiled slightly a blush covered her face. "I know your sad Odango, please don't cry, tears don't suite you." He then slowly stood up helping her up as well. "We should probably head back to class" She noded as they both walked towards the door back into the building.

The rest of the class went by so fast for Usagi, her head was fuzzy, it was just starting to dawn on her that Seiya had kissed her and she excepted it. Her face turned a bright red color, the memory of the kiss overided everything around her. The next thing she knew Seiya was sitting infront of her his lips on hers. She blinked a few times still in a daze, then she pushed her self to a stand ."Seiya what was that" She asked looking around to make sure no one saw what had happened. "A kiss" He said with a wink. "I know that I mean why!" She said with her arms crossed over her chest. "Because I love you." He said very seriously looking up at her, the next thing he knew his face was swollen she had smaked him. "Your such a Jerk! Don't joke with me like that!" She said tears running down her cheeks once again as she turned and ran out of the room. She began to slow down after she reliazed what had just happened, she came to a full stop standing out side of the girls restroom. She leand against a wall I slaped Seiya...why? He said he loved me and I slaped him. She thought as tears filled her eyes again and began to stream down her cheeks. She stood there against the wall until she felt a hand on her shoulder, sure enough it was Seyia. "Odango, I'm sorry if I offended you." She quickly turned her head away, she felt horrible for slaping him she then tried to turn and run but his arm blocked her. "Look at me Odango." she looked up at him as he told her to, her eyes clouded over with tears still falling. " He moved his hand that was on his sholdure to her cheek as he wiped away one of her tears. "I wasn't joking when I said I loved you back there. I know I joked with you a lot when we first met but its true I love you." She looked up at him in disbeliefe "No you don't you just feel sorry for me." He shook his head " Thats not true, you know how I told you my princess sent me here?" she nodded "It was a lie, well partialy she did send me here but only because she could see that I missed and loved you." Usagi looked at him in confusion. "Yeah sure..". He then put his had under her chin so he could have her look him directly in the eyes. "I love you, I came back because I want be with you. The only thing that worries me is I can't transform to protect you like before." She blinked at him "why" he smirked at her for a second "I gave it up to become a man for you. To become what you needed." Her face turned beat red. "Seiya I.." she looked her eyes away from his. "I know I may be asking to much, but please give me a chance to love you. I promise I will treat you like the princess you are." She looked back up at him gazing deep into his eyes. "Under one codition" He smiled "what does your heart desire?" She looked down again " Promise me you won't break my heart." he moved his head to look into her eyes. "I promise" he said looking deep into her eyes as he began to close the space left between them, she closed her eyes leaning to close the distance quicker, their lips finally pressed together. He placed gis hand behind her head to intenisfy the kiss, Usagi put her arms around Seiya pulling her body closer to his. This is the moment Seiya had wanted for so long, her exceptance of his feelings towards her. She slowly pulled away, so she could breathe, her face was bright red. Seiya smirked at how red her face had goten. "What?" Usagi asked curiously " Nothing, just how beautiful you are, and I can't belive your mine." he kissed her on the forhead and then grabed her hand intertwining their fingers. Usagi smiled and blushed some more. "Now lets get you home Odango." She nodded and they left the school together. 


End file.
